


Enchanted (By Your Love)

by azuredeity



Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Day 6 || KaoEi || Fantasy AUSorcerer Kaoru Hakaze takes his boyfriend out on a date to an enchanted rainforest and both of them just drowned themselves in each other's love while they are at it.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Enchanted (By Your Love)

**Author's Note:**

> The fantasy aspect is supposed to be the rainforest although it's not that highlighted lol  
> anyways !! oh my god i can't believe that i was able to post consecutively for the past few days of rarepair week haha
> 
> enjoy ur kaoeis

Eichi was fascinated at the sight of the enchanted rainforest that Kaoru had taken him to. Never before in his life has he seen a sight that was beautiful as that. It was pretty, the trees’ leaves were dangling down and they were sparkling. Who knew that such a place existed near his kingdom? Kaoru giggled a bit before he walked up to the emperor whose eyes were shining like a kid who just discovered the wonders of candy. The sorcerer placed a hand at Eichi’s shoulder and softly smiled, “Do you like what you see?” he playfully hummed.

The emperor then turned his head around and met eyes with Kaoru, “Kaoru, I wonder how did you discover this place. It looks like no one has ever stepped foot besides you,” he replied. Actually, the rainforest that they were in was visited by many people already, it just looked like that since people took care of it every time they visited. Eichi then looked at the river right in front of h   
im, closing his eyes to absorb the relaxing ambiance it radiated. 

Kaoru then lifted his hands off of Eichi’s shoulder and then laid down the mat that he had brought for the two of them to sit in, “Eichi, you should sit down now,” he said while patting the mat softly. The other complied, turning around and walking to where the sorcerer was sitting down. He sat down and laid his head on Kaoru’s shoulder, sneakily grabbing the other’s hand as he did that. The action made him blush a little bit, he really does act like a small child, it was the cute side that he really loved. Both of them relaxed for a while, just holding each other’s hand as they listened to the sounds that Nature had to provide. 

“I’m glad that you decided to take me out. I was getting lonely doing my duties you know?” Eichi pouted as Kaoru giggled and poked his cheek. These past days has been lonely for the emperor anyways, he was missing the warm touch of his lover as he did some “Emperor work.” Kaoru was also busy in some way, he was a sorcerer that also needed to give advice to the neighboring kingdoms that Eichi was connected with. 

Kaoru hummed in reply as he stroked the emperor’s hair, “We are both busy you know? I figured that you needed to take a break someplace hidden,” he replied, looking up at the crystal violet trees that were surrounding them. “Rei told me that this was a nice place to hang out. He had taken Tsumugi here once before,” Kaoru added. He later then lifted Eichi’s hand and gave it a small kiss. 

Eichi smiled as he watched his lover leave a small peck on his hand. It was those small moments that he loved the most whenever he was with Kaoru. Oh how much he loved him stroking his hair, hugging him on a cold stormy night and leaving kisses at every area he could possibly leave kisses on. He then switched his position, he was now laying down at Kaoru’s lap, looking longingly at his beautiful face. Deep inside, Eichi wanted to keep that soft smile for himself. It was just so beautiful. He mewled as Kaoru continued to stroke his hair, he was just like a small kitten. “Are Tsumugi and Rei doing alright?” he asked since the other had mentioned the two of them earlier.

  
  


The sorcerer nodded, “They sure are. Rei told me that they had started living together in a small cottage that they had made. The two of them really deserve each other.” Eichi’s soft smile suddenly turned into a small frown. He had remembered the things that he had done to them in the past, he regretted it so much. Kaoru noticed the frown and then leaned in to give him a kiss at the lips. It lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulled out and smiled. “Don’t frown on me my dear. I’m sure the two of them will forgive you once we both see them again.” 

Eichi then smiled at him, lifting his hand to cress Kaoru’s cheek, “You really think so?” he asked. Kaoru quietly giggled before leaning in, forehead touching his lover’s forehead and kissed him one more time. He pulled out of the kiss but didn’t get rid of the close distance they were in. The two of them looked at each other lovingly, hazel brown eyes meeting with Eichi’s crystal blue ones. God, has Kaoru told him enough times on how much his eyes were just so pretty? It was just too pretty to the point that he was fine with it being the only thing he would look at for his entire life time. “Tsumugi told me before that he wants to go have tea with you someday. Just like the old times,”the sorcerer hummed.

“That would be quite lovely,” Eichi replied, “If you see him soon could you ask him when he is free? Maybe it would be nice if he invited Rei… Or maybe we could have a double date with the two of them. Wouldn’t that be great dear?” he rambled. Kaoru softly giggled as he lifted a hand to boop Eichi’s nose. The emperor was just so cute when he rambles like this. He’s just such a kid deep inside and he loved seeing that side. 

“Fufu, we will see if they like the idea of a double date,” Kaoru replied, himself already agreeing to the idea of it. Maybe a double date with both Tsumugi and Rei wouldn’t be a bad idea. After a few minutes of drowning in each other’s presence, the sorcerer could see the sun starting to set down. It means that their time here in the enchanted rainforest has come to an end. “Eichi, we should really get going now. The sun is starting to set down,” he said, lifting the other male to a sitting position. 

Eichi pouted, “That fast already? But it feels like we just got here,” he sighs as he quickly stood up from the mat. Kaoru picked up the cloth, folded it and placed it in the small bag that he has. The emperor looked at the river for a short while and looked at Kaoru afterwards, “Hey Kaoru, do you have a coin lying around with you?” 

Kaoru looked at him confused but he still obeyed as he went through his bag and grabbed a single coin and handed it to Eichi. He grabbed the coin from his lover and went over to the river, standing there for a while to think of something.

_ “I wish to be with Kaoru for all eternity.”  _

He threw the coin to the river and smiled softly. Everything here is supposed to be magical right? Eichi secretly hopes that the river could grant his wish. As soon as he reached his lover, he was then pulled into a tight hug. 

_ “Stupid. Why wish for that when I have already decided to be with you for all eternity?” _


End file.
